


Happy Anniversary

by FaustusianSutcliff



Series: Tumblr [4]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kotetsu and Barnaby try celebrating, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post Series, post ep 25, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Based on a request from an anon on Tumblr who wanted Kotetsu and Barnaby celebrating their five years of being work partners. Kotetsu had a whole day planned but things didn't work out exactly the way he hoped.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Series: Tumblr [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/693798
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Happy Anniversary

**Five Years**

“Happy anniversary!” 

“...Do you realize it’s seven in the morning? On our day off?” Barnaby huffed. 

Kotetsu tried not to wince. Bunny before his morning coffee was not a happy Bunny, but he pushed through. 

“Well?” Barnaby asked expectantly. “What are you on about?” 

“Today marks our five-year anniversary of being partners,” Kotetsu answered matter of factly.

“We’ve only been dating a few months,” Barnaby pointed out. He could hear rustling on the other end of the phone which meant he was getting out of bed. 

Kotetsu rolled his eyes. “Five years as work partners...can you believe it?” he grinned and hugged his knees to his chest. 

“Only five years? Feels longer than that,” Barnaby mused. 

“Aww Bunny is it because-” 

“You’re annoying? Yes,” Barnaby interrupted. 

Kotetsu pouted. “So cold…” 

Barnaby sighed. “I assume there’s a reason you called to tell me this instead of just texting me?” 

“Breakfast,” Kotetsu answered. “Five years is a big one, we have to celebrate, I thought we could go to breakfast?”

He crossed his fingers as he was met with silence. He knew Barnaby wouldn’t have fallen back asleep, once the other man was up, he was up. 

Barnaby sighed after a long pause. “I’ll pick you up in an hour.” 

Kotetsu fist-pumped the air once he hung up and got out of bed to get ready. He took a quick shower and spent a little extra time finding something a little nicer to were before he placed his mask on his face. 

It was hard to believe that five years had already passed. They’re gone from partners who couldn’t stand each other, to co-workers to friends, to best friends, to...family. If someone had told Kotetsu that he’d be thinking about Barnaby as a family five years ago, he would have laughed in their faces. But now? He couldn’t picture life without the blonde. 

Somewhere along that line they’d started dancing around each other and more recently one too many drinks led to confessing on both ends and now they were _partners_ as well as partners. It still made Kotetsu get butterflies when he thought about it. 

He took one last look in the mirror and made his way downstairs. He could hear voices as he got closer to the living room and saw Barnaby leaning against the couch talking to Kaede. 

“You’re early,” Kotetsu felt nervous as he joined them. 

“I’m on time,” Barnaby answered. “Why didn’t you tell me Kaede was in town?”

“I told you she was coming to visit,” Kotetsu said. 

“No, you didn’t,” Barnaby replied. “Why don’t you join us for breakfast?” 

“No!” Kotetsu said and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly when two sets of eyes blinked at him slowly. “I mean...Kaede just got in last night, and it was a long train ride...you’re probably tired right?” 

“I have a project to work on anyway,” Kaede told Barnaby. “Besides, dad’s been going on and on about-” 

Kotetsu covered Kaede’s mouth with his hand and laughed. “Kids, say the darndest things don’t they? Why don’t you go on downstairs and I’ll meet you down there.” 

“Okay…” Barnaby nodded a little and left the apartment. 

“Ehhh! You licked me,” Kotetsu made a face and pulled his hand away from his daughter's mouth. 

She crossed her arms over her chest. “You need to relax dad.” 

“I’m relaxed,” he huffed. 

She rolled her eyes. “Just have fun.” She made a shooing motion.

He kissed her cheek before he grabbed his coat and hurried downstairs to meet Barnaby. He was leaning against the car when Kotetsu stepped outside. 

Barnaby tapped his cheek and Kotetsu rolled his eyes fondly before he leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

“And you call me the sap,” he teased as they got into the car. 

“You are the sap, old man,” Barnaby replied. “Where did you want to go to breakfast?” 

“I thought we’d go to that cafe Blue Rose took us all too, they had really good crepes and the atmosphere was nice.” 

Barnaby nodded and started driving. Kotetsu drummed his fingers on his knees and after a moment reached over to flip on the radio. Music from one of the opera’s Barnaby liked filled the car. 

There were a few reasons that Kotetsu had picked this particular place, the crepes were really good, the booth had more privacy and Barnaby seemed to enjoy the blended coffee’s. It was perfect. 

“What do you mean there’s a forty-five-minute wait?” Kotetsu asked the hostess. 

Almost perfect. 

“I’m sorry sir, but the cafe was rented out for a private party,” she apologized. 

_Who rents out a cafe at nine in the morning?_ Kotetsu thought as his shoulders slumped. 

“It’s quite alright, we understand,” Barnaby put his hand on Kotetsu’s lower back. 

He gave her one of his signature smiles and led Kotetsu away from the cafe. “Don’t sulk...we’ll just go somewhere else, look there’s a coffee shop we’ll just grab something from there.” 

Breakfast was a wash but that’s okay. 

“How about we walk around downtown for a bit?” Kotetsu said once they finished eating. He threw away their trash and put his hands in his pockets. “Enjoy the fresh air?” 

Barnaby nodded and fell into stride with him. Kotetsu mentally fist-pumped the air and tried to keep the lead. He wasn’t sure if Barnaby had picked up on where they were going but Kotetsu knew it’d get a smile out of the younger man once they reached their destination. 

“It’s not here,” Kotetsu braced his hands on the railing. 

“What’s not here?” Barnaby asked. 

“The statue,” Kotetsu answered motioning to the large empty air. “Remember? We got stuck in the statue’s hands and you got mad at me because I kept calling you Bunny.” 

He made bunny ears with his hands for emphasis. 

“You remember that far back?” Barnaby asked, surprised. 

“Well yeah, you saved Kaede’s life,” Kotetsu answered as he took Barnaby’s hand. “I’m never going to forget something like that.” 

He was disappointed the statue was gone but he was determined not to let that ruin the rest of his plans. It was only eleven, the day could still be salvaged, he still had-

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

He looked down at his callband. 

“Maybe it’s just a robbery,” Kotetsu said hopefully. 

It was not a robbery. 

It was three. 

He scrubbed a hand down his face as he waited for Barnaby to finish changing and looked at his watch. 

“I’m coming over for a drink,” Barnaby said as he walked out pulling on his coat. 

“Eh?” Kotetsu looked up. 

“Drinks?” Barnaby repeated. “We had drinks at mine last time, and I left that bottle of rose over there anyway.” 

Drinks. Drinks were good. Nothing could possibly go wrong in the sanctity of his apartment. 

“....I could have sworn,” he muttered as he dug through his cabinets. He could hear Barnaby in the living room flipping through the tv channels. He moved to the fridge and pulled it open with a little more force than necessary and that’s when he saw it. 

“Milk and cake?” Barnaby raised an eyebrow as Kotetsu walked into the living room with the tray. 

“Kaede must have made it,” Kotetsu grinned.

Happy Anniversary was written across the top in pink and green icing. He picked up the knife to cut them each a slice and sat back on the couch. The cake was good, he’d have to tell Kaede in the morning, but he still couldn’t feel disappointed. 

“You’re still sulking,” Barnaby sighed and set his plate down. 

“I’m not sulking, I’m...disappointed,” Kotetsu replied. 

“Tell me what else you had planned,” Barnaby said as he moved closer. 

“I didn’t have anything else planned…” Kotetsu replied. 

“It took me longer than I’d like to admit to pick up on it, but I know you had things planned for us to do,” Barnaby said. 

“I just wanted today to be fun,” Kotetsu sighed. “I know you like memories more than memento’s so I thought it’d be fun if we got to relive some of the memories we made together...Have lunch at the restaurant where you defused the bomb, visit the street where we caught that diamond thief on your birthday, maybe walk around for a bit and enjoy each other’s company…” he shrugged. 

“I’m sorry today didn’t go as planned,” Barnaby told him. “But we do still have a few hours left. We could watch some reruns of Hero TV? Relive some memories that way?” 

“Really?” Kotetsu asked. 

Barnaby nodded and leaned back on the couch while Kotetsu got the remote and settled against him.

“I like to call this one Bunny’s first property damage,” Kotetsu smiled as they watched a clip. 

“Pretty sure that electric pole was already damaged,” Barnaby pointed out. 

“Nope, that was all you, just admit it,” Kotetsu turned to look at him. 

Barnaby leaned in and kissed him instead. He brought his hand up to cup his cheek and pulled back just enough so he could see the faint blush on the older man’s cheeks. 

“Happy anniversary Kotetsu.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found over on Tumblr and I take requests :)  
> http://captainlilyuniverseworld.tumblr.com/


End file.
